brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy
Classic Star Wars |Price = see Versions |Developers = Traveller's Tales Amaze Entertainment |Publishers = LucasArts TT Games Feral Interactive (Mac OS X)Feral Interactive - LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy for Mac |Date = USA: September 12, 2006 Europe: September 28, 2006 |Genre = Action, Adventure |Modes = Singleplayer, two player simultaneous |Rating = ESRB: E10+ PEGI: 3+ |Platforms = GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Xbox, Xbox 360, Windows PC, Mac OS X }} LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy is a video game based on the ''Star Wars'' themed toyline by the LEGO Group and the sequel to the video game LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. It covers the events of the Original Star Wars Trilogy. The game was released on September 12, 2006 in the United States and September 28, 2006 in Europe. This was the same day that the unaltered theatrical editions of the original trilogy were released on DVD. It was developed by Traveller's Tales and Amaze Entertainment and was simultaneously released for the PC, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable and Xbox 360. The game was published by LucasArts/TT Games in North America and by Activision in Europe. The Mac OS X version was published by Feral Interactive on 4 May 2007. The Xbox Live Marketplace version was released on 22 October 2018 The game is rated E10+ for Ages 10 and up by the ESRB for Cartoon Violence and Crude Humor in North America while it is rated 3+ by the PEGI in Europe. The hub for this game was Mos Eisley Cantina. Gameplay Almost everything in the game is made out of LEGO bricks. Like its predecessor, this game presents a humorous view of the Star Wars universe, and re-tells some of the original trilogy's most famous moments through cut-scenes that feature no dialogue whatsoever.LEGO Star Wars II: Jedi Humor The ability to "create" new LEGO Star Wars characters is a new feature in the game, allowing the player to mix multiple character parts, which also automatically creates a name for the new character (such as a Master Leia, C, Boba Skywalker or Darth 3PO), or allows the player to name the creation (excluding the Nintendo DS version). Using a saved game from the previous LEGO Star Wars games allows the player to transfer the prequel characters into the Original Trilogy, although prequel characters cannot be customized, save for a few select pieces. The difficulty adjusts to suit the player. This "adaptive difficulty" function is a feature that has been implemented by Traveller's Tales as a response to the relative ease in which gamers completed the first game. This feature can be manually turned on or off in the extras menu. Characters duels with Emperor Palpatine during the penultimate level of the game, an event not in the original film, Return of the Jedi.]] Playable characters are from the Original Trilogy of the Star Wars saga (Episodes IV, V, and VI), including Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Ben Kenobi, Yoda, Chewbacca, Boba Fett, Princess Leia, C-3PO, R2-D2, Darth Vader, and Emperor Palpatine. If a player has a saved game from LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, then 46 of the characters from the last game will be available, excluding those unlocked in the bonus level (Darth Vader, Princess Leia, Stormtrooper, and Rebel Trooper) and C-3PO, R2-D2, Yoda, Chewbacca, Darth Sidious, and Gonk Droid, as they are characters that also appear in the Original Trilogy time frame, and must be unlocked conventionally. However, this ability must be purchased first. When a player unlocks a character from the standard game, they also unlock its LEGO Bricks which can be used to make custom characters. According to LucasArts, this adds up to 1,000,000 character combinations. During E3 2006, it was confirmed that 50 characters can be unlocked by playing through Story mode. The rest have to be purchased using studs, the game's currency. All of these characters can be used to create a custom character, which is made up of a combination of nine pieces (hat, head, body, cape, arms, hands, weapon, hip and legs). Some characters have a limited amount of pieces usable in Customization Mode, such as those with an irregular head (such as Yoda or Greedo). In those cases, the character cannot wear a hat or helmet. All Characters Note: All playable characters except Droids and several Extra-Toggle characters can punch enemies, build with LEGO Objects, pull Levers and dive. All characters with Blasters can dodge enemies' Blaster Shots. All Droids can pass through gases. Also, there are many temporary conditions of the characters (like Luke Skywalker without hand), but they didn't get into this list. ♣ Indicates a Non-Playable Character. ♦ Indicates a Character that can only be played with the Extra Toggle Red Brick. ♠ Indicates a Character that can only be played via the glitch. ♥ Indicates a Non-Rideable Creature. GBA-only Characters NDS-only Characters Custom characters and Princess Leia (slave outfit), with a purple cloak and a Wookiee bowcaster: named as "Darth Leia" in the game.]] The last two characters in the character selection screen are custom characters that can be assembled in the Mos Eisley Cantina. Although there is a large amount of pieces available for customizing a character, not every character's body, arms, weapon, head, or hat is usable; for example, there is no Darth Vader body or head—only his helmet; also, there are no axes, spears, dual blasters, double-bladed lightsabers, or blaster carbines, and players can't be unarmed. The cape option doesn't encompass backpacks, and as such, there are no rocket packs. A character's head or hat and what they have in their hand dictates their powers, with a few exceptions—using the Emperor's head will not give the character the ability of Force Lightning, for example. The Nintendo DS version of the game is the only version to deviate from these rules, featuring nearly all of every single character's pieces. Every weapon used by every character appearing is usable, including several completely original weapons such as a black and rainbow lightsaber. Jet packs, short legs, and other functional extras not included in the console versions also appear. There are weapons you can only get with cheat codes, like a ninja sword or a white lightsaber. Extra Toggle Extra Toggle simply means when one plays a level in Free Play mode, characters unobtainable by other means are playable (such as a Womp Rat and Han Solo in Carbonite). However Old Save characters, Extra Toggle characters, custom characters and vehicles are not available for playability in the cantina. Use Old Save The Use Old Save feature is an unlockable extra which enables the player to import all of the characters from LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game (with the exception of Chewbacca, the GNK Power Droid, the Stormtrooper, Darth Vader, Princess Leia, the Rebel Trooper, R2-D2, C-3PO, Emperor Palpatine and Yoda, since they appear in both games) and use them in free play. In order to use this feature, the LEGO Star Wars save game must be present on the same memory drive used for LEGO Star Wars II. If using PC versions of the games, LEGO Star Wars must be installed in its default location, or else its save game folder must be copied into LEGO Star Wars II's save game folder for it to be found. The many characters exclusive to LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game are added to the character select screen; however, due to changed abilities in the second game, some characters are changed with several - such as Jar Jar Binks - being rendered useless. This feature is not included on the Xbox 360 version, as Lego Star Wars: The Video Game hasn't been released on that console besides backwards-compatibility. Instead, you have to download the "LEGO Star Wars Characters" DLC from the Xbox Live Marketplace for $0.99 Vehicles Players can jump into vehicles and move about the levels with them. Unlike the original game, in which vehicles were on rails, vehicles are able to move freely wherever the player wants. This is considered by many to be the best improvement in the game. The player's health hearts are replaced with metallic hearts, representing the health of the vehicle. If the vehicle's health is depleted when not in a vehicle-only stage, the character driving it will lose studs and be ejected; however, no matter how much damage a vehicle sustains, it will survive. Once a mini-kit set is completed, the player can drive that vehicle and use it in the "Minikit Bonus" level unlocked after finishing an episode's story. Starships can collect Proton torpedoes, and Snowspeeders can be able to tow bombs to help the player complete the level. For example, the Millennium Falcon might shoot an asteroid and uncover a proton torpedo. If a large asteroid - large enough that the Millennium Falcon cannot destroy it with blasters - appears, the proton torpedo may be used to destroy it. In addition, some ships can carry more torpedoes than others, the usual limit being three, but the limit for the Y-wing and TIE Bomber being five. After a player collects all 180 minikit canisters (found in the game), they are granted Boba Fett's Slave I to use in free play. Levels Just like in the first game where levels were accessed by entering doors in Dexter's Diner, levels in this game are accessed in the Mos Eisley Cantina. A large number of Star Wars locations are present, including Hoth, Bespin, Tatooine and the forest moon of Endor. Episode IV Levels Secret Plans Playable Characters: Princess Leia, Captain Antilles, C-3PO, R2-D2, Rebel Friend Enemies: Stormtrooper, Imperial Officer, Imperial Shuttle Pilot, Beach Trooper, Darth Vader Allies: Rebel Trooper Vehicles and Creatures: Claw, Ice Cream Truck, Dune Buggy Setting: Star Destroyer interior Summary: Leia, assisted by Captain Antilles, runs through the halls of the Imperial Star Destroyer to transport a CD message to R2-D2. Through the Jundland Wastes Playable Characters: Luke Skywalker (Tatooine), Ben Kenobi, R2-D2, C-3PO Enemies: Tusken Raider, Sandtrooper Other Characters: Jawa, Gonk Droid, Womp rat, Droid 1, Droid 2, Droid 3, Droid 4, ,Skeleton Vehicles and Creatures: Bantha, Dewback, Landspeeder, T-16 Skyhopper (not playable) Setting: Tatooine (canyons and Sandcrawler) Summary: Luke Skywalker, the son of Jedi-gone-Sith Anakin Skywalker, discovers droids C-3PO and R2-D2 as they are offered to him by the Jawas. Luke purchases both droids and takes back to his home. Overnight, C-3PO and R2-D2 run away. In the morning, Jedi Master Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi helps Luke get his droids back. Mos Eisley Spaceport (Boss Level) Playable Characters: Luke Skywalker (Tatooine), Ben Kenobi, C-3PO, R2-D2, Han Solo, Chewbacca Enemies: Sandtrooper, Imperial Droid Boss: Imperial Spy (4 hearts) Other Characters: Stranger, Jawa, Gonk Droid, Droid 1, Droid 2, Droid 3, Womp rat Vehicles and Creatures: Landspeeder, Dewback, AT-ST Turret Setting: Mos Eisley (Cantina and Spaceport) Summary: After Luke Skywalker receives a gift from Ben Kenobi, the two take the pair of droids to a village called Mos Eisley, where they meet Rebel captain Han Solo and his Wookie companion, Chewbacca. Rescue the Princess Playable Characters: Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper), Han Solo (Stormtrooper), Chewbacca, Ben Kenobi, C-3PO, R2-D2 Enemies: Stormtrooper, Imperial Officer, Death Star Trooper, Beach Trooper, Imperial Shuttle Pilot, TIE Pilot Other Characters: Mouse Droid, Skeleton Vehicles and Creatures: Claw, Turret Setting: Death Star (halls, conference rooms, control rooms, and prison cells) Summary: Chewie, Luke, and Ben board Han Solo's ship, the Millenium Falcon, escaping a mob of gun-toting Stormtroopers and head off into space. They make way for Alderaan, but it blows up. They then realize the explosion was caused by the Death Star, a massive space laser/station, and go there to rescue the ruined planet's Princess Leia Organa. Death Star Escape Playable Characters: Luke Skywalker (Tatooine), Han Solo, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2 Enemies: Stormtrooper, Imperial Officer, Death Star Trooper, TIE Pilot, Darth Vader Allies: Ben Kenobi Other Characters: Mouse Droid Vehicles: Utility Train Setting: Death Star (trash compactor, halls, and hangar) Summary: After rescuing Leia, Han, Chewie, Luke and the droids flee, leaving Ben Kenobi to deal with his apprentice once again. Rebel Attack (Vehicle level) Playable Characters: X-Wing, Y-Wing Enemies: TIE Fighter, Vader's TIE, Turrets Allies: X-Wing, Y-Wing Setting: Death Star (exterior) Summary: Luke, accompanied by the Rebel Alliance, return to the Death Star to blow it up. Episode V Levels Hoth Battle (Vehicle level) Playable Characters: Snowspeeder Enemies: Imperial Probe Droid, AT-ST, AT-AT, Speeder Bike Allies: Snowspeeder Setting: Hoth (canyons) Summary: The Imperial Army find out where the secret Rebel base is, and launch an attack. Escape from Echo Base Playable Characters: Han Solo (Hoth), Princess Leia (Hoth), C-3PO, Chewbacca Enemies: Snowtrooper Other Characters: Skeleton Vehicles and Creatures: Turret, Tauntaun Setting: Echo Base (control room, halls and hangar) Summary: Han, Leia, Chewie, C-3PO and R2-D2 flee Hoth from the Imperial attack. Falcon Flight (Vehicle level) Playable Characters: Millennium Falcon, X-Wing Enemies: TIE Fighter, TIE Bomber, TIE Interceptor, Star Destroyer Setting: Space (asteroid field) Summary: Han Solo gets his ship trapped in an asteroid belt. Dagobah (Boss Level) Playable Characters: Luke Skywalker (Pilot) R2-D2, Luke Skywalker (Dagobah), Yoda Enemies: Bat, Snake Boss: Darth Vader (illusion) - 8 hearts Vehicles and Creatures: Tractor, Yoda (before he is playable) Setting: Dagobah (swamp and cave) Summary: Luke travels to Dagobah where Yoda, the greatest Jedi Master, lives. There, Yoda teaches Luke the ways of the Force. Cloud City Trap (Boss level) Playable Characters: Luke Skywalker (Bespin), R2-D2 Enemies: Stormtrooper Boss: Darth Vader (9+10+4+10 hearts) Vehicles and Creatures: Turret, Claw Setting: Cloud City: (spaceport, halls and freezing chamber) Summary: Ready to take on his dad, Luke travels to Cloud City and has a narrow escapade on his visit. Betrayal Over Bespin (Boss Level) Playable Characters: Lando Calrissian, Princess Leia (Bespin), Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO Enemies: Stormtrooper, Imperial Officer, Beach Trooper Boss: Boba Fett (5 hearts) Vehicles and Creatures: Magnet, Dune Buggy Setting: Cloud City (halls, control room and spaceport) Summary: Han, Leia, Chewie and the droids off fly to Cloud City after Luke. (It was the other way around in the movie) They meet Lando Calrissian, Han's closest friend in the galaxy, and some of his comrades. A nasty surprise waits for Han Solo. Episode VI Levels Jabba's Palace (Boss level) Playable Characters: Princess Leia (Boushh), Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker (Jedi), R2-D2, C-3PO, Han Solo (Skiff) Enemies: Gammorean Guard Boss: Rancor (3 hearts) Vehicles and Creatures: B'omarr Monk Setting: Jabba's palace (gateway, halls and prison) Summary: Leia and Chewie head over to Tatooine to rescue, Luke, Han, C-3PO and R2-D2 after they'd all been captured by an obese, disgusting creature called Jabba the Hutt. The Great Pit of Carkoon (Boss Level) Playable Characters: Luke Skywalker (Jedi), Lando Calrissian (Skiff Guard), Han Solo (Skiff), Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO, Princess Leia (Slave) Enemies: Skiff Guard, Gammorean Guard Boss: Boba Fett (4 hearts) Vehicles and Creatures: Turret Setting: Jabba's Skiffs and Sail Barge Summary: Luke nearly falls overboard a desert skiff and into the Great Pit of Carkoon, but he is saved by his friends and they rescue a bikini-clad Leia aboard Jabba's Sail Barge. Speeder Showdown Playable Characters: Luke Skywalker (Endor), Princess Leia (Endor) Enemies: Stormtrooper Vehicles and Creatures: Speeder Bike, AT-ST AT-AT Setting: Endor (forest and Imperial base) Summary: Luke and Leia go to the forest moon of Endor to pursue a gang of Imperial scouts. Battle of Endor Playable Characters: Han Solo (Endor), Princess Leia (Endor), Chewbacca, Wicket, R2-D2, C-3PO Enemies: Stormtrooper, Scout Trooper, Imperial Officer Allies: Ewok Vehicles and Creatures: tractor, AT-ST, catapult Setting: Endor (Ewoks' treehouse, forest and Imperial control room) Summary: Han, Chewie, Leia and the droids, with the help of the Teddy bear-like Ewoks, assault a secret Imperial base that controls the Energy shield around the second Death Star. Jedi Destiny (Boss level) Playable Characters: Luke Skywalker (Jedi), Darth Vader Enemies: Royal Guard Boss: Darth Sidious (18 hearts) Setting: Death star throne room Summary: The evil Emperor Palpatine attempts to convert Luke to the Dark Side, but instead, Darth Vader, Luke's dad, converts to the Light Side and the two team up against the Emperor. Into the Death Star (Vehicle level) Playable Characters: Millennium Falcon, X-Wing Enemies: TIE Fighter, TIE Bomber, TIE Interceptor, Star Destroyer Allies: X-Wing, Y-Wing Setting: Death Star (interior) Summary: Han's comrades borrow his ship and fly it into the second Death Star to blow it up once again. Episode bonus levels After completing all chapters in an episode and collecting a certain number of gold bricks (8 for A New Hope, 16 for The Empire Strikes Back, 32 for Return of the Jedi), a secret entrance can be constructed in each episode's room (denoted by a question mark symbol) which contains three bonus levels. * The first of these levels is Super Story mode, in which the player gets to replay the entire episode continuously. Added objectives that can be avoided are the records of obtaining 100,000 LEGO studs and completing all six levels within a cumulative time of one hour. Nevertheless, finishing the Super Story mode, with or without all objectives completed, gives the player one gold brick. * The other two levels consist of collecting 1,000,000 studs within a required time of five to seven minutes to gain a gold brick, as a character of the player's choice and as a minikit vehicle (if any minikit in the game has been completed, it can be used in any episode's bonus level; however, the more minikits are collected, the more options there are to use, and you are also able to play any collected minikit from the original game if you have a save file present.). Bounty hunter mode Once all bounty hunter characters in the game (4-LOM, IG-88, Dengar, Bossk, Greedo and Boba Fett) have been unlocked, a special bounty hunter mode, consisting of ten levels, becomes available. A gold brick is obtained for completing each level. During bounty hunter mode, the player is given three minutes to find the bounty in the level he/she is playing in. The name of the level dictates the bounty. The bounty hunters 4-LOM and IG-88 can open R2-D2 and C-3PO doors,LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Preview while all Bounty Hunters can open Bounty Hunter doors. Studs are earned via the time remaining once the level is completed, with more time remaining equaling more studs. Mission I: R2-D2 (Secret Plans) Mission II: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Through the Jundland Wastes) Mission III: Chewbacca (Death Star Escape) Mission IV: Princess Leia (Rescue the Princess) Mission V: Admiral Ackbar (Escape from Echo Base) Mission VI: Yoda (The Battle of Endor) Mission VII: C-3PO (Betrayal over Bespin) Mission VIII: Lando Calrissian (Betrayal over Bespin) Mission IX: Luke Skywalker (Mos Eisley Spaceport) Mission X: Han Solo (Escape from Echo Base) Secrets By achieving certain objectives throughout levels (completing the levels, collecting enough studs to fill the Jedi meter, finishing the mini-kits, as well as a few hidden objectives), the player earns gold bricks. Once 60 gold bricks have been collected and the player has completed story play in all three episodes, the player can enter LEGO City. This is a playground level set in a LEGO City (based on the LEGO Town series) where the objective is to collect all one million studs in the level. Once all 99 gold bricks have been collected, a stud fountain outside the cantina is unlocked; this spits out numerous silver, gold and blue studs every four seconds. The maximum score attainable is 4,000,000,000 - once this total has been reached the stud counter stops incrementing. On December 22, 2006, two cheat codes were announced that allowed the player to create Santa as a playable character.Star Wars: The Best of 2006 - Kick Some Brick: LEGO Star Wars IILEGO Star Wars II Easter Christmas Egg For Comic Relief's Red Nose Day 2007 another special code was released, giving each character a red nose. Differences in specific platforms Game Boy Advance For the Game Boy Advance, the game is altered for portable compatibility, such as lower quality 2d sprites as opposed to the 3D models used in any other version. This version has 36 playable characters, which is half the number of characters in the console versions, although it does feature characters not available in console versions such as a Baby Rancor, R2-Q5 and K-3PO. Also, Vader is unlocked at an earlier time, the Scout Trooper and mouse droid are now playable without using the extra toggle mode, the generic Ewok is gone, and Wicket's slingshot is replaced with a spear. There are not any power bricks to find, but there are still extras to buy, some of which are more enjoyable than their 128-bit console counterparts; for example, the Jedi Spirit extra turns characters into Force ghosts, which can only otherwise be used with the three unlockable force spirit characters in the console versions. There are five levels in Episodes IV and V, and six levels in Episode VI. A character in each level is unlocked when all ten minikits are collected. The Dagobah level is absent in the Game Boy Advance version, Mos Eisley Spaceport & Through the Jundland Wastes are formed as one level (Tatooine), and the placeability of the console versions' levels "Jedi Destiny" (Emperor Fight) and "Into The Death Star" (Death Star 2 Battle) is inverted. Levels Episode IV *Blockade Runner *Tatooine *Death Star Rescue *Death Star Escape *Trench Run Episode V *Hoth Battle *Hoth Escape *Asteroid Chase *Cloud City Trap *Cloud City Rescue Episode VI *Jabba`s Palace *Sarlacc Pit *Speeder Chase *Endor Battle *Death Star 2 Battle *Emperor Battle Nintendo DS For the Nintendo DS version, like the Game Boy Advance version, the game was altered for portability reasons, such as having lower quality graphics. The DS version has 50 characters, though they don't exactly match the ones from the console games. In addition to co-operative multiplayer, the DS version allows up to four people to battle wirelessly, where they can choose to fight over Han Solo (Carbonite) in Jabba's Palace or battle in a Tatooine-themed arena. Character swapping is performed by touching icons on the touch screen. Though generally praised for its gameplay, the original release of the DS version was criticized for its bugs and graphic glitches. Many Internet sites accused it of being rushed to shelves with the other versions of the game and the reissued Star Wars IV-VI DVDs. One website was supposedly contacted by anonymous employees of the developer which claimed that the US, European, and Japanese versions were different from each other regarding the bugs, and that a new fixed version would be shipped to shelves after the first print run was sold out. One of the most notable glitches is in Episode VI, where many have considered the Rancor entirely unbeatable. This has not been verified by either the publisher or developer. Characters such as Salacious Crumb, the members of the Bith band and Wuther the bartender (Who can hover like an astromech droid for some reason) are available only in this version. Some levels are changed. Just like the GBA version, Dagobah is absent and the levels "Mos Eisley Spaceport" and "Through the Jundland Wastes" are formed as one level, while other levels are renamed back to their console counterparts, such as "Into the Death Star" and "Jedi Destiny". PlayStation Portable The PlayStation Portable version of LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy contains exclusive material including the final levels from Episodes I, II and III of the first LEGO Star Wars game and a challenge mode for each level in LSW II which returns in LSW: The Complete Saga. In this mode, the player goes through each level to find all 10 blue minikits in a time limit. If completed, the player will achieve a character from the original LEGO Star Wars game. Like the DS version, it contains a Wireless Lobby. The cantina's area is made a ghost town featuring only the player and one other character, to make sure the game runs lag-free. The bounty hunter missions are excluded from the game and the prequel episodes' levels are put in it's place. Gold bricks cannot be bought from the cantina, and there are much longer loading times. Defaul~1.cab There have been problems on numerous PC games that, when trying to install, an error message appears claiming that the Defaul~1.cab file is corrupt. This can be fixed by moving the disk's contents onto the hard drive, renaming the Defaul~1.cab to x.x,trying to install, when it says it can't find Defaul~1.cab, go back and rename the file to Defaul~1.cab. Then click retry. Reception The game sold more than 1.1 million copies worldwide in its opening week.LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Sells More Than 1.1 Million Units Worldwide in One Week Variety's Ben Fritz called it "adorable", and said that it was "no wonder it sold more than a million copies in its first week on shelves". It was part of Gaming Target's "52 Games We'll Still Be Playing From 2006" selection, and was placed tenth in GameSpy's "Game of the Year" PC top ten. On December 22, 2006, StarWars.com declared LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy the best Star Wars related thing of 2006. IGN.com reviewer Jeremy Dunham said "it's a heck of a lot of fun and has a great amount of replay value beyond a single play-through. Best family game this year? Probably so." in his review, giving it a rating of "Impressive" with a score of 8.4/10. GameSpot reviewer Ryan Scott said "anyone with even a sliver of nostalgia for Star Wars will find this to be a fun, good-natured romp." and gave it a rating of "good" with a score of 7.7. GameSpy called it "a block-busting blast" and gave it four and a half stars, with a rating of "Great". IGN called it "One of the Most Anticipated Family Entertainment Titles of 2006" in their press release of the game. Reader's Digest named it as one of "5 Things We Don't Want You to Miss" in their September 2006 issue. Figures released by The NPD Group show the game as being the third highest selling of 2006 for all consoles, except for PC. Time magazine place in ninth on their list of the top ten video games of 2006. Cheat Codes *CL4U5H-Santa hat and clothes (Not available on DS) *TYH319-White beard (Not available on DS) *NBP398-Disguise 2 (Not available on DS) Glitches #On Chapter 2, Episode IV Through the Jundland Wastes, at the very last part of the level outside of Obi-Wan Kenobi's house, if you take a landspeeder and drive it off the cliff, but jump out at the last second back where it's safe, then the landspeeder will just stay there and you can hop onto it. Get a character with a blaster and shoot it continuously and it will float farther and farther out of bounds. #In free play, change to a character that is right in front of a droid in the toggle order. Hop into any kind of vehicle or something and ride off a cliff or into a pit. When your character pops back up in the air to give you a chance to save yourself, change to the droid and fall in. When you respawn, the droid will be driving the vehicle. If it's R2-D2 and you're in a car, he'll stick out his little arm and put it on the steering wheel. #In 2-player mode, make one of the characters Darth Vader. Find a Stormtrooper next to a door somewhere. Whoever's Darth Vader, run up and start force choking the soldier. Before he dies, the other person has to run through the door. Go back into the room you were just in, and the Stormtrooper should be floating up in the air, unable to get back down. #In Through the Jundland Wastes, be a skeleton and hop onto a Bantha. Hop off. The skeleton should be standing up perfectly straight and sliding instead of walking. This can happen to other characters, too, but it is unknown how it is caused or how to undo it. #In Mos Eisley Spaceport, go where you have to blow up the metal gates with the box. Go up to where you have to pull the lever and get a box. Stand back from the box and shoot it a few times. It will start to glide across the ramp. When it gets to the end, it will float diagonally upwards and disappear. Go back to the lever and the box will be there, and will float straight upwards off the screen. #On Chapter 2, Episode IV Through the Jundland Wastes, at the very last part of the level outside of Obi-Wan Kenobi's house, hop on a Dewback and run it off the cliff. Chances are, you can actually play as the giant alien lizard without a driver on it. # In Jedi Destiny in 2-player mode, play as ghost Yoda and ghost Obi-Wan, and run around the area for about 25 minutes, but don't use the force or attack. Then the game will freeze. This only works on the PlayStation 2 version. #In Jabba's Palace in free play mode,be Darth Vader and use the force on the floor so a pit is revealed.Get on a B'omarr and ride it down the pit a few times, chances are, you'll be the B'omarr. Then, toggle to any character and press the button that would normally make you hop off a vehicle,and instead of a B'omarr, that character will be walking around. Awards Won * IGN's awards for: ** Best Personal computer Action Game of 2006. ** Reader's Choice: Best GameCube Action Game of 2006 * Spike TV Video Game Awards 2006: ** "Best Game Based on a Movie or TV Show" - Click on view winners, then on Best Game Based on a Movie or TV Show * iParenting Media Awards ** 2006 Greatest Products Call * British Academy of Film and Television Arts#Video Games|BAFTA Video Game Awards ** Best Gameplay * Kidzworld's Top Game of 2006. Nominated * Satellite Awards ** "Outstanding Game Based on a Previous Medium" * BAFTA Video Game Awards ** Best Children's Game ** Best Character (Han Solo) ** Best Game Versions Notes * If you set the disguise to on, the figures in the cutscenes will wear the disguises. *IG-88 and 4-LOM can activate astromech and protocol droid panels. *Ewoks can grapple, even without a blaster. *The Biths can be playable in DS version only References See also * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * Traveller's Tales * TT Games * Feral Interactive External links * [http://www.feralinteractive.com/en/mac-games/legostarwarsii/ LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy for Mac] from Feral Interactive Category:Star Wars Category:Video Games Category:2006 media